More Than Okay
by HibikiGrayson
Summary: She had a special gift for him this winter... Another Rob/Rae momment. Short One-Shot drable based on my own DevArt fan art -link on profile-. Read and Review!


"Are you gonna be okay?"

It was a silent now, sobbing no longer heard.

Raven, dawned in her winter cloak, stepped towards Robin. In one swift movement, he wiped his face free of tears and slipped his mask back on. The cold and tense look back on his face.

Silent minutes passed as the snow fall quickly picked up its speed. Robin pulled up the hood over his head before he stood up, shaking the snow of his shoulder. He immediately closed the gap between them, wrapping his arm around her petite form. He inhaled her sweet lavender scent, always with a hint of vanilla, almost feeling relaxed again.

"I love you." He whispered. She kissed the closes skin exposed from his neck, sending small shivers through his body.

"They're really proud of you, Richard. The way they both looked at you…" She trailed off for once in her life; she couldn't find the right words to describe what she had seen and hour ago. He cried in his mother Mary's arms, holding her son tenderly and his father's strong hand on his shoulder. After a quick introduction to his parents she left them. After all, it was for Robin to enjoy his moment.

She wouldn't tell him how long she researched that spell. The long sleepless night she spent trying to muster up the power in order for her to be strong enough. He would never know how much toll it took on her every time prepared for the spell. She needed to get it right because it was a once in a life time spell. She was too good at hiding it from the rest of the Titans. The only thing he would know is that she did it just for him.

When Robin tugged at her hips, he brought her back from her thoughts. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you."

She could feel his cool breath against her skin, making her shiver uncontrollably.

"I never imagined you'd be capable of doing these things. How is it even possible?" He spoke mostly to himself. Raven closed her eyes and placed the palm of her hand over his heart. Through her bond, she replayed what she had seen and the feelings she was only able to display because of the bond. Robin felt a surge of joy like no other and the love that he was more than capable of returning. He could feel her fade away slowly from his mind and watched her fall into his arms. He held her up right and lifted her head to his. Her face was burning red and so hot that he could feel the heat through his gloves. A sigh escaped his lips.

"C'mon lets get you inside. You're getting a fever." Robin easily lifted Raven into his arms. He noted her minor frustration and knew she was going to protest. "Shh… I want to carry you. And once you're warm and comfortable, I'll make you some tea--" A light snore stopped his words in track. He laughed softly as he took her back into the tower.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this simple one shot. Like i said before, based on my own fanart. If you'd like to see it go to my profile and at the bottom of it, you'll find a link. **

**To anyone waiting for a PMA update: The reason for so long delays is that letely i've been helping my boyfriend go through a rough time. His father has cancer and with all the treatment he got, it seems like its still not enough. My boyfriend has been very down lately and i have been trying my best to keep him calm/collected but sometimes its just impossible. :( **

**I may sound horrible when i say this, but i really do wish this was over. For over a year now, the whole family has been waiting for the dreadful day and for over that same year they have all been suffering. We all understand it is his time to go soon, and i hope for a silent and peaceful passing for him. They have all suffered long enough. :( **

**I also hope you can also understand why im not to satisfied with this, if there are any errors or any changes that i may need to make DO NOT point them out, for i dont care at this momment. I just hope you all enjoyed reading this happy momment. Maybe one day i will come back to this and explore more on how Raven was able to give Robin the chance to speak to his parents in their death. But for the time being, i just dont have the heart to.**

**Thank you.**

**~Sandra**


End file.
